


The Bone-mance of the Three Kingdoms

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot teasing, Masturbation, NTR-ish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless humor at parts, Silly and Sexy, Smut, basically porn parody, ghost dicks?, magical glory hole dog statues, sex with a ghost?, shameless everything, shameless title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of "hypothetical" scenarios that were never released in the final game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical noon for all of the inhabitants of Wu. Well, not all. For one particular handsome man, his afternoon would put everyone else's to shame. He was to meet the famous Zhuge Liang privately and he is sure to blow his mind or make him blow a gasket.

Zhou Yu slams down his fists onto his desk shouting,"I've been here since the very beginning! Yet people push me away to get a look at the new pretty boys! Those are fake pretty boys! I'm more handsome than all of those posers!"

"...And why are you angry now?" asks Lu Su.

"I was always like this about that!"

"Maybe if you would calm down a bit, maybe people would like you as much as those poser pretty boys."

"How can I just 'calm down' when I have the life of an entire kingdom on my back?!"

"I do not know. You can just go on over to Xiao Qiao and..." He makes a circle with one hand and has a finger go in through the circle.

"I demand a real woman! That thing is not a woman!"

"If you're so upset, why don't you go on and find another girl to stick your staff in? I won't tell that poor girl anything that her husband's planning an affair."

"You're one to talk... You are free to exploit that body of yours without a care for the world..."

Lu Su asks while pointing to him and then to Zhou Yu,"So, do we have sex then?"

"NO! Urrgh! No! This is not going to be one of those fanfictions!" Zhou Yu rubs his face with both of his hands out of exasperation.

"Really? Huh, then we should get back to work. Remember, we have to meet with that Zhuge Liang again today. You need all of your calmness for him." Lu Su walks off while laughing without a care in the world as Zhou Yu lets out a deep sigh and plops into a chair.

"Well. Another day goes by with me still married to that thing. I have this card though..." He holds up the DW Blast card where Xiao Qiao is a grown woman instead of a little girl. His other hand slowly goes downwards and he immediately retracts it making a disgusted face.

"Grr...! This is where I'm at?! Get it together!"

Being so much more than that, he doesn't masturbate to a card that afternoon. He looks at a sundial on his wrist and gets up from his chair. It was time to go meet with that feather fan-wielding son of a bitch.

When Zhou Yu gets to the building where he was to meet Zhuge Liang, there was no one there. Nothing. Just a table and some chairs. "What is this?" was his first thought. His second thought,"This has to be a trap. I must be ready."

The doors behind him shut with a long bang, sealing him inside with the correct assumption that this was a trap. He looks around to try to find an assailant, but to no prevail. His eyes fail to pick up anything as they get covered in dark cloth by mysterious hands. Before he could try to fight back, his attacker ties his wrists together and gags him with another dark cloth. Feeling himself lift off the ground, he is carried to an unknown destination. He had expected to be given a blow to the head to knock him out, but that wasn't the case. All he could do is think to himself and all he thought were all worst-case scenarios.

_Am I going to die? Damn Shu for their dirty tricks! Or am I going to be tortured? No, no... They'll just put me somewhere far away where I can't meddle in Wu affairs, making Sun Quan easy meat for Liu Bei to tear at! Grr... Is this one of those Empire OC's kidnapping me for their sex dungeons? So many possibilities, it's making me scared for what's to happen... No! I must face whatever with a brave face!_

He plops down against a cold hard floor _,_ busting his ass for a split second and letting out a muffled yell. The cloth gag is removed to allow him to breathe and shout at his unknown assailant,"You! What do you want from me?!" What he gets in response is a long slender finger gently hushing his lips. A woman's voice tells him calmly,"Nothing in particular. You have nothing of worth for us."

"A woman...? Huh... Let me connect the very few dots... Who is a woman in Shu and came here...? Ah, that red-haired lady that Zhuge Liang married. Is this you?"

"Well, there's no point in denying. Yes, it is I. But you don't even know my name, do you?"

"...I know it's something with 'moon' in it, right?"

"No matter. You don't need to know my name. It's better that way."

"Am I going to be tortured? Secretly assassinated? Damnit, you will pay for what whatever you will do to me soon enough!"

"Oh yes... Who is around to witness this? It is just the two of us. Who exactly is your ally here?"

"With just a powerful shout, I can-"

"Futile. This room is soundproof as it was created by your state's officials to hold private meetings. Shouting would only produce a mere soft hum outside of here."

"...Tch...! Grr...! You...! I will...!"

"Aw, look at how red your face is getting. You're matching your outfit. Be careful or you'll burst a vessel."

"Huff... Huff..." Zhou Yu takes deep breaths that calm him down to a normal human skin color. He asks finally,"...Are you sure you don't have any demands...?"

"Demands? Not really..." Her voice gets softer,"...Hm... Tell me, are the rumors about you true?"

"What rumors?"

"Many women talk about you being the most handsome man as well as an intelligent one. They also talk about... you as a man... If you catch my drift..."

"I am just as much of a man as the next man. I'm a bit more blessed with this face of mine."

"Is that right...? Are you blessed in... other places...?"

Zhou Yu's cheeks turn pinkish,"...Um... I wouldn't say that... But I could say it is... Wait a minute, why am I disclosing this information?! You let me go this instance!"

Silence.

"Didn't you hear me?"

He is forced to sit there staring into the darkness of the cloth still around his eyes. The silence was digging into him until a sudden jerk throws his body back and he feels hands running themselves along his chest.

"W-What are you doing...?" He blushes at the motion and feels that his half-robe is being peeled off of his shoulder. A couple of loud clangs followed when his breastplate is unfastened and are let to fall on the floor along with other pieces of armor. The hands pull apart the final layers to expose his chest and make contact with his skin directly. They sink down towards the abdomen to begin slowly running fingers all over it. Zhou Yu shivers at the touch and he turns even more red, but not in anger, but in embarrassment. He also felt some stirring going in his pants and oppresses that.

Saying through gritted teeth,"You will not break me...!"

"Is that right...?" finally says the woman's voice. "How about this?"

Feeling a warm breath in his ear, he then jumps slightly when his earlobe is bitten. Another thing that 'jumped' slightly was in his pants. The hands that are running themselves along his chest slowly sink further and undoes his belt all while he gets one of his ears being nibbled on. He unconsciously lets out a few aroused grunts as the nibbling turns into biting.

"Nrrgh...!" He didn't want to seem to be enjoying this, so he clenches his teeth together hard. However, that didn't stop the touching of his body. One hand manages to reach into his pants and grasp his slowly growing erection. He gasps and holds in his breath to stop it from getting encouraged any further. The biting on his ear stops, but a tongue now is teasing him. At the same time, the hand strokes him down below while another hand reaches under his robes to pinch his nipple.

"Arrgh!" No matter what he did, he was unable to oppress his body's functions and now has a shameful protrusion poking out of his pants. His pants undo and the hand strokes the stiff member teasingly, causing him to breath heavily while his face continues to be red as the armor on the floor.

The voice coos to him,"You are a bit blessed. A shame you can't use this with that wife of yours."

"Gh...! Since when are you this sultry...? You're the last woman I'd think to be sultry!"

"Yet you are stiff as a rock..."

"You are using dirty tactics on me!"

"I'll show you a dirty tactic..."

Zhou Yu feels a strong pull that gets him to lie on his back with his legs free to move. When he tries to kick, his legs are held down and feels a hot breath near his penis. Then he feels lips wrapping around the tip and the next thing is a wet muscle flicking at the small opening that was drooling pre-cum.

"Arrgh!" His moaning encourages the lips to then take in him whole, letting out more aroused noises. "Garragh..." The movement around his member speeds up and down, not giving any quarter for him to catch his breath. A tongue slivers around the shaft as well as a hand roughly teasing the balls underneath it. Eventually, he felt a tightening in his balls and shoots his load.

"Ahh..." He lies on the floor panting heavily as his cock is handled again. "...Err... What is the point of all this...? Arrgh..."

"No reason."

The cloth around Zhou Yu's eyes is removed and he sees that he was in a fairly empty room with plain walls. He moves his head to look for the woman that was playing with him earlier and notices he is being released. The ties come off, allowing use of his arms again. He turns his head to see Yue Ying standing over him wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

"...I am really confused on your intentions..."

"I'm confused on why your friend is still up." She points down at the erection still sticking up between his legs. "To be honest, I didn't do a very good job..."

"Urrgh..." His erection stirred at the thought of the blowjob previously. He curses under his breath, "Damnit... I'm really that desperate..."

Yue Ying moves by with her back towards him, letting Zhou Yu, still kneeling down, to watch her behind from a very good angle. He feels his lower parts heating up when he notices some clear stains.

"Nrrgh... I can't take it anymore...!" Lunging forward, he grabs her legs and brings her down to the floor. He positions himself on top of her to then force off her pants to expose her romp to him. Then, he runs his cock against the soaking wet pussy while making lewd moans.

"Heh, I want to know how did you get this... excited..." Surprising to him, the woman under him is barely making any resistance to his advance. "...Hm... I thought this would go a little more roughly..."

"You get off of that? You like it when a woman resists?" retorts Yue Ying.

"No! It's just I'm baffled on how you are willing to let yourself be taken like this by a foreign commander..."

"Are you just going to talk down to me now?"

"Very well, I will not show mercy to you as you are the enemy as of now."

With a swift movement, he roughly penetrates her and holds her in place by gripping her hips. A soft moan followed and he begins to thrust into her with all of his might. His member slides in and out, raking up her insides and eventually making the woman moan loud enough to be echoed across the room. After a while, Zhou Yu flips Yue Ying on her side and holds up one of her legs as he continues to fuck her.

He pants,"...You are really enjoying this... Look at how wet that thing has gotten..." Correct he was as the excessive juices being secreted let him effortlessly slide in and out of her.

"I'll admit it's been a while since the last time I've been ravaged like this..."

"Aw, your husband is not cutting out for you?"

"...I won't answer that. Uggh!"

Her clitoris is being pressed and rubbed while her insides are currently taking in the hard length. The length burrows into her with great force as the fingers continue to play with her love button. She lets out a loud moan and the thrusting speeds up to make her moan even louder. Her arms weakly reach over to hold herself against the floor as she was being pounded. The immense amount of force going up inside her causes some numbing, but she is brought back to reality as she is flipped onto her front side. She was still connected to Zhou Yu as he grips her harder and grunts as his cock is gripped by the vaginal insides he was sliding in and out of. With a sudden flick of the hip, he bypasses the tightness and forcefully jams himself far up against the cervix.

Yue Ying makes another weak attempt in reaching towards something in the darkness, but she is forced to arch her back and more stimulation fills her.

"Well, it seems the prettiest of men is capable of being an animal..."

"I don't know whether to take that as a insult or a complement..." He grins and lowers himself onto Yue Ying to have his arms wrap around her chest while having his face near one of her ears.

"Either way, I should finish up and I'd like to have the most fun while doing it." His hands fiddle with her outfit's buttons to then fondle with the fairly-sized breasts as well teasing her ear with his tongue. As his climax was coming up, he roughly squeezes those breasts while speeding up his thrusting. He bites on the woman's ear, drawing a pained moan from her. All of this rough movement had shifted the two slightly forward and Yue Ying tries again in reaching forward for something. Luckily for her, Zhou Yu was in a state of pure ecstasy that had him not noticing her attempts. Her fingers search in air for a moment before she manages to grip onto a rope. Right then, she hears a loud satisfied-sounding moan and feels hot fluids filling up her womb.

"Take this...!" She pulls on the rope and the whole wall collapses to reveal two men sitting in a table together. They happened to be Lu Su and Zhuge Liang, who turn to see this unholy union.

"Master Zhou Yu! What are you doing?!"

"...Huh?" Zhou Yu turns towards the light and sees Lu Su spewing tea from his mouth. He freezes there with a nervous smile and looks to see Zhuge Liang blankly staring at him.

"...What the...?"

Zhuge Liang's pupils slowly shrink as he says coldly and hoarsely,"...What is the meaning of this...? Why is this animal ravaging my beloved before me...? I think we're done here."

"Wait, wait!" yells Lu Su. "Don't pay attention to that thing! Let's just continue with our discussion! About the alliance-"

"It's off."

"No, no, no! Look, we'll see to that Zhou Yu gets punished, okay?! Just please hear me out now!"

"...I would if I see that thing gets off of Yue Ying..."

"Yes!" Lu Su gets up and quickly walks over to tear Zhou Yu right off of Yue Ying, who yells out in pain.

"OW! That really hurt!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Did he hurt you-"

"You hurt me!"

"Sorry..."

"And yes, he did."

"Well, I'll be sure he is properly dealt with. I am so sorry for his actions... I'll get a maid to escort you soon. But, Master Zhuge Liang, we can still have this alliance, right?"

"...Maybe..."

* * *

Zhuge Liang meets up with Yue Ying later privately with a saddened look on his face. He says,"I hope he didn't hurt you that badly... At any time, you could have told me to call off the plan."

"No, it's fine. I am doing this for the sake of our cause."

"Well, we managed to get our alliance through means of that tactic... But really, I feel awful about letting you do that... It had to hurt letting yourself get violated by that man. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Don't be. It is the for the sake of our cause."

"You just said that."

"If it means our lord rules the land, then I would give up my body for the sake of our cause!"

"You said it again..."

"My dear, I'm not afraid to use dirty tactics! Isn't that our job?"

"Our job is to ensure victory, yes. But... I'm just a little ticked off about Zhou Yu..."

"Maybe if I keep sending myself onto him, he will be distracted and Wu will be thrown into disarray."

"No. Please do not do that. You are already doing enough. Now, just rest and recover from that traumatic experience." Zhuge Liang leaves her alone and exits the room. Yue Ying whispers to herself in disappointment,"I was hoping to get another round with that stud... Huff... I guess it's back to me doing things myself..." She holds up a dildo and walks off to another room.


	2. Chapter 2

During one of Wei's lavish banquets, Wang Yi is sitting at a table surrounded by empty clay bottles and is finishing her current one. Once she finishes, she burps and tosses the bottle behind her shoulder. A random guest can be heard saying "ow" from a distance. She lays her head on the table.

"What am I doing with my life...?"

Up in the Heavens, Nu Wa was cooking on a stove made of clouds and walks to open a cloud drawer to take out a few cans of spices. She lets one container slip from her hands and fall through the cloud floor, towards the earth below.

"Crap! What am I missing here... Paprika...Pepper...I'm missing turmeric..."

"What is it?" asks Fu Xi as he walks into the floating kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing... Just that I dropped a spice."

"Oh no! If a human eats that, they'll... wait... What did you drop?"

"Turmeric."

"Ah, it's fine then. Humans like sex, right?"

"Not rape..."

"Actually, that's chili pepper."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Note to self: never drop chili pepper."

"Let's hope someone doesn't mix it with alcohol."

"Who is going to mix turmeric with wine? That's stupid."

"Humans are stupid."

"Don't say that. Only twenty percent are."

The turmeric container falls thousands of meters from the sky and during its fall, the lid pops open. As it was doing that, Wang Yi walks outside heavily intoxicated and hangs her head in exhaust. She is holding a cup filled to the brim in wine and she moves it away from her as she turns to puke. The turmeric falls into the drink and the container falls besides her. Wang Yi turns back to her drink and chugs down the spiked wine. She tilts her head at it and sticks out her tongue.

"Ugh, what is this?! Some cheap knock-off China is known for or something...? Uohhhhh..." She struggles to keep her eyes open but eventually, she closes them completely and collapses onto the ground. Jia Xu stumbles by and points her unconscious body,"Heeeeeey! Are you dead? Yeah, you're dead! Dead dead! Super dead! Kahahah!" He is also drunk, so when he tries to walk back, he trips over Wang Yi and falls to the ground as well. Back inside, Xun Yu is watching from a window and asks Guo Jia,"Those two don't look that good. Would you mind taking them in?"

"Why don't yooooou do it? You're the designated carriage driver!"

"Well now, you have more experience carrying drunkards around."

"Oh no... No,no,no,no! That's Sima Yi!"

"Just go. I know you're not that drunk. Yet, anyway..."

"Augh, you're a prude."

Guo Jia walks outside into the garden to find those two drunks lying next each other, snoring. He gets either arm of both and has them hook around his neck in order to drag them back inside the building. Xun Yu calls out from his window,"Take them home!"

"But I want to drink more!"

"Too bad!"

"Aww..."

Guo Jia trudges while dragging the two unconscious bodies away from the rowdy part of the palace and towards the more vacant part that was used during working hours.

"...Hm... I can just dump these two in a random office and I can get back to the party. I don't have to listen to him! He's not my mom!"

He rushes down the hallway and finds a random room. Once he opens up the door, he throws Jia Xu and Wang Yi into the room, causing them to impact against a bookshelf. The bookshelf tilts forward with them right in front of it, so Guo Jia runs in to hold it up. He gently sets the bookshelf back into place and puts back any books that fell out. Picking Jia Xu to set him on a table, he goes back to pick up Wang Yi and set her to sit against the wall near the table.

"Okay, that does it. I'm gonna go, so don't move-Bwahahaha! What am I saying?"

"Mmh..." Wang Yi groans as she slowly opens her eyes to wake up, her pupils dilated and starts to get up.

"Oh, you're awake. I guess I won't be alone when I get back to the party."

Wang Yi slowly walks over to him and pauses in front of him, staring blankly. The darkness of the room disguises her current condition to Guo Jia, who is oblivious to her dead eyes.

"Okay, looks like someone's ready. Let's go."

Wang Yi walks closer to him and Guo Jia gets a little uncomfortable.

"Um... Too close, don't you think? Not that I mind, of course."

Wang Yi remains still for a moment before her hand finds its way to his crotch and she grasps it firmly, causing Guo Jia to yelp and blush at the gesture.

"H-Hey... That's not where you're supposed to grab...!"

"Mmh..." Her hand moves in a petting motion and begins to undo his pants. She gives the exposed member a slow stroking motion as she leans in to lick and kiss his neck, making him shiver in arousal, but he snaps out of it to try to get her to stop.

"Wait, wait! I think we're moving things too fast here!"

"Are you sure...? I'll show you fast..." Her hand begins to roughly jerk him off, letting the pleasure cloud his thinking and stopping his resistance. As she is stroking his penis, she has her thumb roll itself against the head as well as the hole. She has her fingernail push and prod gently at the hole, making it spill a little pre-cum. Guo Jia blushes and winces at the gesture,"Ahh...! That...!"

"Naughty... You like a little pain, don't you...?" Wang Yi continues the rough handjob as well as teasing the tip with her fingernail and it did not take long for the member to become stiff from her treatment to it. She grips the erection and gives one firm pump to it to hear Guo Jia moan. He pants while blushing,"C-Could you let me take a seat..? Then you can continue this.... very, very arousing thing you're doing..."

Wang Yi obliges him by forcefully pushing him to the floor suddenly.

"Ow! Why did you-"

"There's your seat, you dirty boy." She stands over him and has her foot gently nudge his erection. Then she begins pushing it down with the weight of her foot, causing various aroused noises from Guo Jia. She lets the cock spring up again to let the toe of her shoe rub lines up and down the length, making pre-cum flow out of the head uncontrollably. 

"You really are liking this...." She smirked at him. 

"Yes, yes....!" He panted as he enjoyed how his cock is being serviced by Wang Yi's foot. He makes an aroused grunt as Wang Yi digs the toe of her shoe right into his penis' tip, causing more of his pre-ejaculate to drool all over it. Then he lets out encouraging moans as she roughly pushes his stiff member around with her foot, leading to her forcing it up against his abdomen as she drags her foot up and down the throbbing shaft.  Keeping his penis forced against his abdomen, she leans down to pinch the absolutely soaked head and lets her index finger forcefully press against the begging hole, drawing an extended moan from Guo Jia.

"You'll make me finish too quickly if you keep this up...!" He panted. 

"Oh, you will finish when I do this to you..." 

Wang Yi stops teasing Guo Jia with her foot and descends to where his erection was to begin to wrap her lips around the head. She begins to go down, taking in the whole thing easily into her mouth, making him gasp and moan deeply at her hot mouth engulfing his cock. 

"Ahh...! Your mouth feels really good...! Ahhh...!" He lies on the floor, happily receiving the blowjob while having a hold on her head. 

Wang Yi uses a hand to stroke the length as she is moving her head up and down to get a pattern of lustful gasps and moans. He breathes heavily and lies there to continue being sucked off with a look in pure ecstasy. Stopping, Wang Yi pulls down her top to expose her breasts and slides the dick in between them. She hears an audible gasp and this was her cue to begin rubbing her breasts together and moving up and down. Her mouth takes in the head as it slides to her lips and sucks it while letting her breasts rub around and against the shaft. 

"Ahh... ahh... Wang Yi... I think I'm going to-"

Wang Yi easily deep-throats it and has her tongue slither along and around the shaft. The owner of said shaft throws his head back and moans. The attention is now shifted to the head and Wang Yi only sucks at that specific part while stroking the shaft. Her tongue also prods and flicks itself against the cockhole, prompting another series of moans from Guo Jia.

"Uurrgh...! I'm really going to shoot...!"

He climaxes and came in all over the insides of her mouth in big squirts. Wang Yi swallows the semen effortlessly and proceeds to remove her lower garments while Guo Jia lies there drained of life. Lying on top of him, she reaches down and grasps his dick to give it a gentle stroke. She then crashes her lips onto his, who then returns it by pulling her closer. Either person have their tongues invade the other's mouth while grinding against each other. After a few more seconds of rough kissing, Wang Yi straddles over his cock and lets it penetrate her. The sudden action causes the strategist to throw his head back, moaning loudly. Her, she only makes few short gasps before already getting ahead by riding the man under her like a prized horse. It happened so quick, it threw Guo Jia off-guard. Wang Yi continues to dominate him and his dick without trying until he grasps her waist to stop her from moving.

"You're not going to have all the fun here....!" He grinned at her. "I'm going to savor you...." Then, he firmly grabs her buttocks to hold her down as he gives her a few rough upward thrusts before finally settling on a good pace of fucking her sweet pussy. Wang Yi, even under her spell, makes a few loud moans from how her insides easily give away to the thick cock ramming through them. 

"Ahh...! You feel absolutely amazing...! I don't want to ever stop...!" He panted lustfully. Then he makes one powerful thrust for himself, which forces another moan from Wang Yi. Using his arms to lock themselves around Wang Yi's legs, he then unleashes a pattern of rapid upward thrusts into her. He slows down to let himself explore her insides while still maintaining a moderate pace in letting her bounce on his cock. Once he gets the energy again, he locks Wang Yi's legs in place to give her another round of rapid thrusting. 

The rough fucking he's giving her has her breasts bouncing about, arousing him into taking one of her nipples into his mouth to suck on and tease with his tongue. Keeping one hand on her bottom, he uses his other to manhandle the other breast as well as tease the nipple with his fingers. 

As they were busy with each other, a shadow slowly approaches them from behind as a voice slurs,"Oh heeeey...! You two having fun without me...?"

"Who...?"

The moonlight coming in from a nearby window reveals the shadow to be Jia Xu, still in his drunk state.

"Come on...! I want me some sex too...!"

Guo Jia frowns at him,"Damn it, go away! I think I saw another wine bottle with your name on it in the next room over! I'm not sharing!"

"Don't be that way.... She's perfectly available to share...."

Jia Xu grabs Wang Yi by the buttocks and is lifting her up to expose her anus towards him. He whips out his already-stiff penis and without hesitation, plunges it deep into her through that hole. Wang Yi lets out a gasp at the sudden tearing feeling in her bum.

"Ah, so tight!" He smirks as he begins to rapidly thrust into her, not showing any courtesy to the other two below him.

"Grr... Steal my thunder, eh...? Fine... Be that way..." Guo Jia grips Wang Yi by the arms and starts roughly thrusting up into her without thinking about the two above him. Jia Xu groans,"...What's ya problem...? You wanna go right now...? I'll go now..." His thrusting becomes faster and faster, ignoring the pained moans Wang Yi was making. Two quick and forceful motions were burrowing deep into her as her spell is making her moan loudly, encouraging more rapid pounding from either side of her. The two men grit their teeth as they were about to reach their climaxes and they grip Wang Yi by either her buttocks or arms firmly as they managed to say through heavy breaths,

"...Ahh... I'm going..."

"...To CUM!"

Both of her orifices are overflowing with their viscous white fluid and her vision blurs to darkness. The next morning, the three were sprawled out on the floor sleeping. The door to that office opens with Xun Yu walking and plugging in his nose.

"Dear god, what is that stench? It reeks of sex and cat urine." He sees the three and groans in disgust. "And in my new office too..." He walks over and attempts to wake up either character.

In the clouds, Nu Wa is reading a book labeled "The Difference Between Human and God Spices". She reads out loud,"Turmeric causes the typical human to be hyperactive for sex, but not super hyperactive for that it will perform rape. It will still act very passionately towards the next human it meets. For rape-related side effects, see chili pepper-alright, don't need to see that. For the effect to fade away, the human will have to have had sex with three individuals. Three sex acts with the same person does not count. All sex acts have to be either vaginal or anal..." Fu Xi peeks from above her chair and comments,"Does homosexual sex count?"

"..." Nu Wa closes her book and has a face in genuine thought. "...That isn't in our beliefs, right? Let me look again... It doesn't say."

"So, no?"

"I am not sure... I created humans, yet I'm confused about their supposed sexuality... Ah, who cares? I had sex with my own brother."

"You say that like you don't enjoy my company... I'm hurt..."

Back down, Xun Yu uses a brush to poke the unconscious bodies into waking up. Nothing happens and when he gets up in defeat, Wang Yi shifts around groaning to bring him back.

"Oh, my lady. You're awake. Would you like me to retrieve some new clothing for you? Preferably not one covered in semen and sweat?"

"Mmrrgh..." She sits up, her pupils still dilated and remains there. Xun Yu walks over and attempts to help her up to her feet by offering his hand, but Wang Yi grabs something else than his hand.

"Gah! That's not my hand!" He blushes heavily as Wang Yi had her hand tightly clutching where his crotch would be.

"E-Excuse me? Could you let go-Agh!" Wang Yi begins to run her hand around that area and it begins to stiffen slightly.

"Ghh! W-What are you doing?!" Before he could react anymore, Wang Yi uses her fingers to rub along a bulge starting to grow in his pants. He grunts and shudders,"...H-H-Hold on... W-Why are you d-do-Nrrrgh..." Wang Yi ignores him and continues to stoke the bulge, drawing another grunt from him. The bulge slowly grows larger to eventually form a tent-like protrusion. Gripping the erection with one hand, Wang Yi takes a finger to gently push on its tip and coos,"Someone's a grower."

"...U-Um... C-Could you tell me what is going on...?" His cheeks continue to burn bright red and grunts when Wang Yi gently strokes his erection. The strokes evolve into more forceful ones, drawing a moan. Xun Yu continues to fluster about at what's happening,"Agh! Huff... Please... I don't think we should be doing this sort of-Ahhh..." He is forced to pant in arousal when Wang Yi continues to give him stronger pumps to his erect manhood. She even teases him by bringing her mouth to the erection and puts her lips against its length. 

"Ahhh!" His cheeks are burning red, but finds himself frozen in place, unable to move as he watches her sniff the rock-hard manhood stretching his pants. 

"It's giving off such a nice musk... I wonder what it looks like... Take off your pants."

"N-No! T-This ends now! E-Excuse m-me, I s-s-should g-go-" Xun Yu is about to try to leave when Wang Yi nonchalantly holds up a belt, much to his surprise. Before he could say anything, Wang Yi heads straight for his pants and pulls them down just enough to get what she wanted. 

"Ooh, it's bigger..." She grips the exposed member to continue the handjob she had been giving earlier. Leaning her head to the side, she licks along the shaft and uses a finger to push in the head that had pre-cum already leaking out of it. She teases the leaking hole with the tip of her tongue, sending a sharp sense of pleasure up Xun Yu's spine. 

"Ahhh! Dear god...! That...! Arrrgh...!"

Without hesitation, she wraps her lips around the head, drawing a gasp from Xun Yu. She easily shallows the whole thing without choking and has her tongue slithering all around it, soaking the dick in saliva. Sliding the length out of her mouth, she begins back at the head, gently sucking on the tip and then slowly downs the whole length into her mouth to draw out another oppressed moan from Xun Yu.

"Nrrrh...!" Xun Yu is stifling his moans by clenching his teeth as Wang Yi bobs up and down his length. His face at this time has turned so red, it's astonishing how is there still is enough blood to go to his penis during all of this. Wang Yi bobs up and down, swirling her tongue around the shaft and head, causing the moans to get more audible.

"Ahhhhh...! Such...! Nrrgh! I can't take it anymore...!"

He takes both of his hands and grasps Wang Yi's head to then force his dick into her mouth with great force. Her response was having her hands going to clutch onto his buttocks as she lets him rapidly thrust into her mouth. Despite the speed, Wang Yi effortlessly uses her tongue to flick and slither around the member without even choking.

"...I-I... Ahhh... I'm going to...!"

The hot and thick white fluid fills her mouth, some overflowing out to drip down her lips. She removes her mouth to begin licking excess semen off of the still-hard penis.

"You really needed that, didn't you...? Your load was very thick." 

"...Urrgh... I... Well, it has been a long time since I've had intercourse... I suppose that was a rather... stimulating... experience for me..."

"Ooh, a man with a big vocabulary... I know something else that's big on you..." She grips his manhood and gives it a few rough pumps, getting a few grunts in response. "Mm... You have some tasty cum... Give me some more..." Her hand continues delivering pumps to the dripping member and has her other hand to grip the balls underneath to give them a gentle squeeze, getting a surprised grunt from above. Then she hears moaning as she massages the balls and pushes hard on the penis to force out a few drops of cum out of the throbbing head to lick them up. 

"...Ahh... I really think we should stop here... Someone might walk in and see us... Not to mention those two over there have a chance of waking up soon-Arrgh!"

Wang Yi has her breasts get to slip around his penis, giving him a huge shock of pleasure he had not felt before. The member between her breasts had already been leaking a clear sticky fluid onto her cleavage.

"Aw, someone's getting excited..." Before Xun Yu could make a sound, she rubs her breasts around his member and leans inward to flick the tip with her tongue. After a while, she takes in the head with her mouth and sucks on it as she titfucks the shaft.

"...Huff... Huff... This feels so... Nrrgh...!" His fists ball up while he clenches his teeth making lustful grunts. "Nrragh...!" Wang Yi lets the cock out of her mouth to be lapping along its length as she slides it in and out her breasts. She could feel it intensely throbbing with her tongue and in between her tits. She stops to begin giving chaste kisses along the shaft to the tip.

"Nrragh!" Xun Yu tosses his head back at the gesture. He pants lewdly and has his hands grabbing her breasts while beginning to move his hips towards her.

"C-Could you please take it back into your mouth...?"

"You still have manners even while this horny...? Well, I can't say no to that face..." She complies by wrapping her lips around the tip and engulfs it while letting her breasts caress the shaft. As she bobs up and down, letting her tongue slither around and making sure the member is wet with saliva and pre-cum. She was also humming and moaning that made gentle vibrations along it, getting Xun Yu to let out a few pleasured noises. Wang Yi accelerates her up and down movement followed by more audible moans and grunts. Eventually, a big squirt of cum fills her mouth followed by an orgasm. She easily swallows the thick seed and licks up excess that dribbles out of the tip. 

"Ah... Oh dear me... I need to sit down..." mumbles Xun Yu as he wobbles over to a table to support himself on with shaky arms. As he was catching his breath while fixing his pants, Wang Yi comes up behind him and has a hand tease his softening member. It immediately stands up after she run her fingers along the shaft and digs her fingernail into the penis hole. 

"Ah...! I thought we were done...!"

"Are you sure...? Your dick is saying a different thing..."

"W-Well... I-I... I don't think I have the energy to continue..." He looks down at the hand gripping him and it gives him a gentle tug as well as a warm breath on his ear. The warm breath has Wang Yi's voice following it,"Are you sure you don't have the energy...?" The tugging on his intimate parts get rougher and start to get more painful.

Blushing to a deep crimson, he softly says,"...M-Maybe I would..." Thoughts of that idea flooded his brain and his cock stirred at them. He pants at the stroking following it.

"You were thinking something dirty there..."

His lust clouds his judgement and thinking as he says,"...Huff... Huff... That idea of you on this table... Doesn't sound that bad..." The hand removes itself from his member and Wang Yi pushes him to the table to then flip him around, allowing her to straddle Xun Yu.

"Now stay still."

She grips his shoulder and with a sudden movement, plunges herself onto him and feels her insides shaking and burning up.

"Nrrraaagh! Gah...! Damnit...!" He clenches his teeth, but Wang Yi begins to move with him inside her, forcing shameful moans out of his mouth as she rocks on his erection. Wang Yi bounces up and down on him to eventually force out the lust that consumes him as he grips her waist to now take the lead with him rapidly thrusting up into her while moaning vocally.

"Ahhh...!" Her moans get louder and louder to the point they sound pained.

"Am I hurting you...? Nrragh!"

Wang Yi is gripping his ponytail and yanks on it to feel the penis inside her twitch. She chuckles and pulls on it again to get the same reaction.

"You enjoyed that..." As she continued pulling on the ponytail, Xun Yu has both of his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him so that their bodies are pressed against each other tightly. As he had her close to him, he burrows himself deeper and thrusts faster. It was effortless to slide in and out of her sopping wet folds. Wang Yi uses this closeness to surprise Xun Yu with a rough tongue kiss. He returns the kiss without hesitation as Wang Yi is riding him. But then, he breaks it quickly to pick her up to pull himself out and set her on the floor so that she is under him.

"This is a better position for me..." He plunges himself deep into her again and thrusts rapidly with more power as well as desire as he supports himself on his arms. Wang Yi puts her arms on his neck as she is essentially pounded repeatedly in her pussy. She feels the tip hit her cervix at multiple occasions of how fast the man on top of her is effortlessly plowing into her, his entire length sliding against the walls of her vagina, causing her to moan loudly and encouraging a more rougher fucking experience. 

"So shameful of me, but it feels so good...!" pants Xun Yu. He feels Wang Yi pulling his head closer to hers, cooing,"Take as much of me as you'd like...." 

His face blushes, but he listens to her as he picks up the pace and increases the force of him going into her while making louder moans himself. 

While they were being occupied, it just so happens that Guo Jia had woken up and is greeted with this sight. He looks blankly before slowly walking past the scene while he mutters,"That's nice...Forget about last night and get with Xun Yu... That's great... You are totally not hurting my pride..."

They barely notice he had walked by and Xun Yu pants out,"...I... I don't think I can last any... longer..." He gets ready to pull out, but Wang Yi wraps her legs around his waist to keep him from doing so. 

"Ahh! I'm really going to release...!"

"Inside of me." 

"Nrrgh...!" He makes a few final thrusts before shooting his load right into her womb while making a loud moan in orgasm. Then he lets himself plop right on top of Wang Yi, wheezing and sweating buckets with a face drained of all energy.

Wang Yi's pupils return to normal and she questions her surroundings with a drowsy look on her face.

"Urrgh... What the...? What's with the hotness inside me..?" She immediately questions Xun Yu on top of her, panting rapidly. 

"Huh...?" When she tries to move, she feels a stiff foreign length in her. She then slides it out slowly, accidentally drawing out a a heavy breath from Xun Yu and spilling out the thick cum that was shot into her. Wang Yi slaps Xun Yu and tells him coldly,"Get off of me." 

"I wish... I just don't have the energy... I can't move my legs...." He manages to wheeze out. Wang Yi throws him off of her and she groans while holding her head,"What the hell...? Did you have your way with me while I was sleeping? How low for a supposed honorable man such as yourself-"

Xun Yu gets up, clutching his chest as he tells her in between wheezings,"No, no...! You...! You came onto me...!"

"Eh? how come I don't remember it?"

"I don't understand... But... I guess It did happen really quickly... The pleasure was so intense that I think my brain shut off for a moment..." 

"Uggh.... There's so much in me..." Wang Yi said, grossed out by the cum spilling out of her,"You were pleasured, alright...." 

"I'm so sorry!" shouts Xun Yu while groveling on the floor. "I shouldn't have let myself onto you, but.... it just felt so good that I couldn't stop myself...!"

"Okay, okay. You didn't rape me, I believe you. I probably was still drunk when we had sex.... Uggh... My head hurts..." 

* * *

"...I... I can't believe this... I had sex with you two as well in one night...? Just... How...?" says Wang Yi with a face of shock and disgust in herself. She turns to glare daggers into Guo Jia and Jia Xu, who are looking off to the side awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Why was there cum in my ass...? Which one of you did it?!"

Guo Jia casually says while pointing at Jia Xu,"He stuck it up there."

"Oh, you...! Grr! Where were you?!"

"Down there...?" 

"Where was Xun Yu?"

"He wasn't with us then. He was in there this morning and you used him up." He points to Xun Yu sitting in a chair pale with cheekbones that were jutting out of his face."And I know because I saw and it sort of made me die a little inside. I thought we had something."

Jia Xu drowsily comments,"Lucky, he was awake and sober when he got his blowjob and sex. I don't remember anything about last night... If I'm going to have mistake sex, I might as well should be able to experience the feeling..."

"You just stuck your dick into her butt."

"Still good enough for me." 

"But..." Guo Jia blushes while making a perverted smile,"I'd like to repeat what I felt last night... Remove Jia Xu and it would have been heaven for me..."

Wang Yi slaps him,"I can't believe you took advantage of me!"

"You came onto me and I couldn't resist!"

"Huff.... Fine... Hope you enjoyed yourself-"

"I did! Your insides felt so good! I want more of it!" panted Guo Jia, horny already. "Of course, with your consent."

"No. Take it out with your hand. The bathroom's over there. If I see your penis and I didn't ask for it, it's coming off and you'll have to work as an eunuch."

"O-Okay...! Of course...!" He said nervously with a cold sweat. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the midst of a campaign, soldiers in either green or blue caps charge towards each other with spears and swords. Within about an hour's game time, the Shu forces were being overwhelmed with Wei's superior numbers. On Wei's side was Sima Zhao, and on Shu's was Jiang Wei.

Sima Zhao deeply sighs and complains,"Why is Jiang Wei stalling so muuuch...? It's obvious he's going to lose, so why bother exhausting his resources on us...?"

"Because he's an idiot." simply says Jia Chong. "Simple. It's not rocket science that he's an idiot."

"Come on... Don't be that way... He's not an idiot... He's just special."

"Yeah. An idiot. 'Special' is a nicer way for saying 'idiot'. Did your father not tell you that before he kicked the bucket?"

"He would say 'imbecile' rather than 'idiot'."

"Same difference."

Meanwhile, Jiang Wei is still maintaining that stubborn personality of his and commands for his troops to continue fighting on in the name of Shu and Lord Liu Shan. He is currently advancing with Xing Cai. Xing Cai, however, was not looking very happy about being dragged along with the idiot. She puts on a brave face and sticks through. Her thoughts go back to when certain people were still alive with her.

"I really miss Guan Ping and Bao..." She said quietly.

"I know you cared for them very much, but now's not the time. We must focus on the main mission! Look! We can cut through this forest and see to it that Sima Zhao's forces get the ambush of their lives!"

"Alright... I hope you know what you're doing..."

They enter the forest and run through what seemed like miles of endless trees and bushes. The deeper they got into the forest, the darker everything around them got. Xing Cai tells Jiang Wei,"Sir, I don't like the look of this place..."

"We cannot turn back now! After all, we lost the entrance, might as well keep going forward!"

"Ugh... We are doomed..."

As they continue running through the darkness, Xing Cai feels a cold presence closing in on her. She hears an eerie voice calling out her name.

"Xing... Cai..."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? All I hear is the incoming victory that will arise when we give Sima Zhao the surprise attack to his bum!"

"...No... I-"

"Xing... Cai... Come closer..." Xing Cai realizes only she could hear this voice and suddenly feels colder. She holds herself and shivers,"Urrgh... That voice... Am I imaging things...? I must be that tired..."

"Fiiinne... I'll go over there..."

A transparent figure hovers over Xing Cai for a while before floating down next to her. He taps her shoulder and Xing Cai turns to him with a surprised face.

"Oh-"

"Shh!" The ghost shushes her and begins softly,"So, how's it going?" This ghost had spiky hair while wearing a bandanna. Xing Cai rubs her eyes and mutters to herself,"No, no, no... You died those years ago... I can't be seeing this now..."

"But you are."

"This forest is making me see things..."

"I'm still here. And Jiang Wei's not even noticing us talking."

"He's in his own little world."

"Indeed he is."

"Fine... I'll play along with this... Why are you here, Guan Ping?"

"Urrgh... It's embarrassing... But since it's you, I guess I can say this... I died a virgin."

"...So?"

"Yes... The reason why my spirit can't go on is... I really, really, really, really, want to not be a virgin."

"...And how do you plan to do that...?"

"Well, I wish to do it with you."

"Uh-huh... You realize you have no penis, right?" Xing Cai points to Guan Ping's wispy lower area. "How would this work?"

"...Well..." Guan Ping's eyes shift towards Jiang Wei running ahead a few meters from Xing Cai. He rubs his chin in thought and makes a smirk. "I think I have an idea... See you later."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back in just a bit."

Guan Ping glides towards Jiang Wei to hover over him with outstretched arms. He swoops down and disappears into Jiang Wei, freezing him into place. Jiang Wei's face shifts to accommodate the spirit possessing him and turns to Xing Cai.

"Well? Is this a good look for me?"

"No..."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Now I have a penis to work with! And a perfect private spot..." Jiang Wei/Guan Ping walks slowly to Xing Cai and takes her by both shoulders. He brings her into a passionate kiss while running his hands along her arms and back. Xing Cai separates herself from him for a moment and says,"Wait... How about later..."

"Ah, it's fine. They're not missing us right now..." He continues the kiss and proceeds to slowly undo the strings of Xing Cai's outfit. Armor falls to the ground with loud clanks. As the two's tongues were intertwined with one another, Xing Cai is guided backwards and is pressed up against a tree trunk. Her legs are brought up to be wrapped around Guan Ping's waist, feeling a poke at her entrance still covered with her panties. They get peeled off for her to receive a stiff and hot length grinding up against her.

Xing Cai wraps her arms around Guan Ping's neck and holds on tightly as she feels herself being penetrated. She gets rammed up against the tree's trunk as well as receiving a wet tongue kiss.

Her insides heat up and feel like that they were going to split. A few more thrusts into her got her to let out a loud moan as she feels a blast of seed hit her inside. She then claws the boy's neck glaring at him,"I hope this is yours and not his...!"

"...I... Huh..." Guan Ping makes a dumbfounded face and asks,"Is it...?"

"..."

"Wait a moment, maybe it's..."

"..."

"Hey, let's go through here as a shortcut!" shouts a voice and out of the forest comes Sima Zhao, Jia Chong, and a small army. They all freeze, seeing Xing Cai and Guan Ping on a tree trunk while they are staring back.

"Bye." Guan Ping leaves Jiang Wei's body, letting Jiang Wei gain back control over his body and getting to see himself pinned to Xing Cai with his penis out.

"What the-?!"

"...I think we're interrupting..." says Sima Zhao in an awkward voice. "We'll come back later-We'll just take another path into your territory..." He backs away with his men to disappear into the forest, but Jiang Wei removes himself from the woman to shout out,"Hey! Come back out here and fight!"

"Ahem..."

Jiang Wei then turns to Xing Cai getting all Canadian on her,"I'm so sorry! What happened?! Did I violate you through some magic trick?! I'm so sorry!"

"...Forget it... Just... Ugh... I'll put back on my stuff and you... put away your spear thing... Let's just go..."

"But what happened-"

"Forget it... forget it ever happened..."

"I'll take responsibility!"

"Forget it... Just... Let's just go intercept Sima Zhao's forces and... yeah, that's it..." Xing Cai lethargically redresses and continues into the forest with her weapon, ignoring Jiang Wei's babbling.


	4. Chapter 4

Soldiers march towards the palace in neat formations as Zhong Hui oversees them. He rubs his hands together while snickering,"Those two idiots are busy dealing with Shu pests while they leave me here... ahahaha... I'll make them regret their decision... Luckily, this place is abandoned! Mwahahahaha! This plan is foolproof! I will become emperor of this country!" He continues to evilly monologue while laughing in between sentences.

Unfortunately for him, this place was not abandoned.

Over in a secluded building on the other side of the map, Sima Yi sits in a desk that faced the giant open entrance for some stupid reason. He looks around with bored eyes and eventually sets his eyes on the bowl of meatbuns on the desk. He is about to reach for one, but he stops half-way. You were expecting his wife to come up and pull those away? Nope. She's not there. Yet.

Instead, Sima Yi sees her coming from the left and heading over to where he. His eyes quickly drift over to her chest, which is exposed a good amount of breast as Koei costume designers try to go for the least amount of clothing with female characters, and that includes her. When he was busy staring at her chest, the bowl of meatbuns is taken away from him, his eyes are still glued to her chest.

"My lord." She calls him.

"Mmh?" His eyes still don't leave her chest.

"I've been getting this nagging feeling that something's going to happen... I think you should investigate the palace up there."

"Why? That place is deserted. No point in doing that. What's the worst that could happen? Since you have those, would you kindly put them away for now? I'm not hungry."

"That's unusual. If you say so..."

She turns around, letting Sima Yi's avert his eyes to another 'ass'-et of her he liked. When she returned without the bowl, she asks him,"If you're not hungry, then what are you as of now?"

"Well, I am hungry for something, mind you."

"...And you made me put those away?"

"Not for those kind of buns, though..."

"What's wrong with those?"

"Too small, and not as filling." He makes an eager grin before walking incredibly close to her. "I'd like something a little more... bigger and satisfying..." His hand reaches behind her and gropes her ass.

"I think these will do." He then uses his other hand to grope her breast. "Along with these..."

"Not right here...! Someone could walk in at any moment through those giant doors that are OPEN."

"No one's here except us. And it takes three days for our sons to come back, I think this is perfect for us to have some fun." He quickly moves behind her to roughly grab hold of her chest and begins to caress them. Leaning his face towards her ear, he gently nibbles on her ear lobe while his hands begin to squeeze her, drawing out a moan from her. The rough handling had caused her breasts to slip out of her dress, allowing for him to tease her nipples. For either side, his fingers pinch and twist, getting louder moans as his response. He then leans his face over to her and to give her a kiss. She returns it by turning her head towards him and does it more forcefully.

Sima Yi begins sliding one of his hands away from her chest and towards her lower body. His fingers quickly went to a wet spot between her thighs and begins to rub it. It begins to moisten more as he continues to touch it.

"Well, now I know it's in working condition."

"Ah..." She moans as Sima Yi slips his fingers under her pants and begins touching her directly. After exploring the soaked opening with his hand, he slides in his middle finger. He gets a strong grip on his clothes as well as a loud moan that tightened his pants more than it was already.

"You can have some fun with this." He takes her hand and has it brush against his erection. He grins as he gently guides her hand along it. Once her hand begins to stroke him on its own will, he begins to push in his index finger into her. He then feels his pants becoming a little looser and sees that he is being stroked directly.

"I've forgotten how large this thing could get..." She pants as Sima Yi was plunging his fingers into her. Her response to such pleasure is pressing her thumb against the leaking tip. Faster thrusting occurs as she presses the tip even harder.

"Nrrgh..." He stops for a moment before reinserting his fingers, now three fingers inside and he plunges faster. The stroking on his member gets faster for it to then suddenly stop.

"Hm?" He stops moving his fingers only to then be responded with a jab to his abdomen, separating him temporarily from Zhang Chunhua. Before he could recover, she walks on over to push him towards the desk. Sima Yi catches the desk's edge, almost falling onto its surface.

He smirks. "Heh... What game are we playing now...?"

"Oh, you'll see..." She kneels down in front of him and firmly grasps his erection. Without hesitation, she strokes it roughly while teasing the sensitive head with her tongue. She then begins to wrap her lips around the head to then slide down around the shaft. Her tongue swirls all around, soaking the hard dick in her saliva.

"Ahhh...!" Sima Yi lets outs a moan and grabs a handful of her hair. When she goes up, he pushes her down to make a stifled moan. He then feels a small pain that became a larger one as he is being bitten.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop! Ah!"

"Let go."

He lets go of her hair and supports himself on the desk's edge as he is being sucked. The motion suddenly stops, much to his dismay.

"...You stopped."

"Oh, you preferred that than this...?" She takes the dick and slides it in between her breasts. She rubs the shaft in between them with the head bumping up against her lips. It penetrates them to let her suck on it while swirling her tongue on it. The head slips out of her mouth, allowing for her to focus on letting her breasts be fucked by the cock it's connected to. 

A hand goes down to tweak at one of her nipples, then another on the other one and they twist, pull, or flick at them roughly as she rub her breasts all around the throbbing member between them. She makes a soft moan from the intense sensation at both of her nipples and stifles anymore in her throat by stuffing the cock into her mouth to suck on. As she sucked on it, the hands twisting her nipples now take a firm grip on her breasts as the pelvis she was leaning on begins to thrust itself towards her. Her hands are free now and so, she takes her right hand to under her breasts to find the balls. 

Her fingers lightly tap them to tickle their owner before grabbing them both to gently squeeze them, prompting an aroused gasp. Then she gives them a few playful tugs before she takes one of them in between her fingers to massage it with a moderate grip. Once it gets enough love, she goes to other one to give it the same massage with the same amount of force. 

She could feel the dick in between her breasts throb as she is playing with the balls underneath and gives the head a little kiss, feeling it twitch, which brings her to make a chuckle. She rewards how its cute gesture by taking it into her mouth and performs a blowjob with much faster motions of her mouth, tongue, and hand that takes her husband's breath and leaves him panting lustfully. The pants turn into moans as the sucking force becomes much more stronger, giving him a much tighter feeling around his length. As he is getting closer to his shooting point, Sima Yi takes a hand to grasp her head and begins thrusting into her mouth a few times before releasing his thick orgasm into her mouth. He is bitten again.

"Ow!"

"I told you to stop doing that. But I guess seeing how I got you to moaning like that, I can forgive you... Mm..." She easily swallows the thick seed as she backs away from Sima Yi, allowing him to rest himself on the desk. 

"Let's see how much more you can produce for me..." She suddenly grabs him by the balls and gives them a loving squeeze while using her other hand to roughly pump his softening cock. The cock instantly becomes hard again from her roughly jerking him off and more cum starts beading at the tip to eventually spill out to glide down the shaft. 

"Let me at least recover...!" Sima Yi wheezes while blushing.

"I suppose I need to properly service you again to get to shoot more for me..." 

"You can do that while I get to enjoy my meal of you..." He grinned at her as he propels himself off the desk to grab her by the waist, then throws her down to the floor. Then without delay, Sima Yi takes her by the breasts to begin eagerly licking them and in between licks, gives them playful bites. 

"Oh my, I can see what you were hungry for..." purred Zhang Chunhua. She then makes moans as Sima Yi proceeds to turn his attention to her nipples while having hand go under her dress to feel his hands rubbing her soaking wet clit. Then the fingers begin fucking her after bypassing her leggings, forcing her to make more moans. 

Sima Yi stops all of what he was doing to pick up her up to let her lie on top of him, then makes her turn all the way around to have her womanhood directly above his face. He peels away her leggings with her help to expose her soaked womanly parts. He leans his face close to examine its wetness and sniffs.

"You're giving off lewd smells now... Ah, it's getting me excited..."

"You naughty boy.... Be sure you don't get too full before the main event... Ooh!" 

She feels his fingers are already spreading her wide and he leans in to eagerly lap at her opening. As he listens to the loud moans caused by his tongue, he slips it through the folds and feels the legs on his shoulders shaking followed by a strong pushing force into his face. He continues to plunge his tongue deeper while managing to wiggle it while inside. More loud moans. He retracts his tongue to begin again licking at the soaking wet outer folds. Grasping his wife's buttocks, the strategist speeds up his tongue's motion along with him on occasion to slip his tongue through her insides.

Meanwhile, Zhang Chunhua gives the cock in her face a few strokes before easily engulfing it to suck on while she is being licked down there. As she is bobbing her head along the hard manhood, she takes one hand to give the balls below it rough pulls and squeezes that the cock in her mouth liked. What it liked more was when she gives them firm massages and she delivered to them until she feels a hot shot of cum hit her throat. She continues sucking on the penis to drink up more cum it had flowing out of its tip. Once she removes it from her mouth, she gives it just strokes now as she enjoys her pussy being eaten. She makes extended moans whenever she feels the tongue go deep into her to wriggle around. Her moans get louder when she feels her clitoris flicked at and even sucked on. 

"Ahhh!" She climaxes, splashing her juices all over Sima Yi's face, which licks up with enthusiasm. 

"Mm.... Tasty...."  

He watches as the soaking wet vagina moves away from him when Zhang Chunhua turns herself around to face him. She gives him a kiss while running her hand along his penis. She takes her other hand to remove Sima Yi's hat, commenting,"You won't need that for what I'm going to do to you." The band tying his hair also comes off to let down his long jet black hair. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Sima Yi asked with a anticipating look. Then he feels his legs being held down as Zhang Chunhua grinds her slit against his hard member. 

"Don't you dare try to get control. You will get to after I have my fun with you." She hovers herself right over the cock and gently lowers herself to let the tip slide past the her fold to take in the whole head before plunging herself down on it. She makes a loud happy moan as she gently rocks her body with the hard cock inside of her. 

"Ahhh...! I hope you can stay hard for this whole trip...." 

"Oh, of course I will.... As long as I get to play with those." Sima Yi tries to reach for her chest, but strings of wire wrap around them to pull them back down, keeping them in place. 

"Uh-uh-uh. You don't get to do anything except keep yourself up for me." 

"You cruel bitch." He panted with a horny grin. He is left to moan as his wife is riding on his cock, but he could not thrust into her or anything else due to the wires pinning his legs and arms to the floor. All he could do is pant and enjoy the feeling of his dick constantly going in and out of Zhang Chunhua as she is bouncing up and down, her hands pressing against his abdomen to support her.  

While bouncing up and down on the cock, she occasionally stops to pull herself up to slowly slide out the cock in her up to the head before pushing herself back down with great force to force out a grand moan from Sima Yi. Zhang Chunhua makes a moan herself as she pushes herself down to have the cock be buried at the max inside of her before returning to moving her hips up and down to let the cock repeatedly fuck her. 

"When can it be my turn?" asked Sima Yi. The response he gets is Zhang Chunhua reaching behind her to grab and squeeze his balls while speeding up her hips.

 "Ahhh! Ooh!" 

"If you can go through this without cumming, then you may have a turn." She chuckled at him before moaning repeatedly as she feels her vagina's walls stretching to constantly have to fit around the cock as it comes in and out. She eventually slows down after some time to notice that the cock in her hadn't came yet after what she'd done to it. 

"Good boy, you actually listened to me." 

"Can you free me now?"

"Mmh, of course, dear." The wires come off and Zhang Chunhua removes herself off of his penis to relax herself. However, Sima Yi doesn't let her and pins her to the floor, now on top of her. 

"Finally it's my turn...!" He aims his dick at her entrance and plunges himself in to then thrust rapidly into her without delay. His cock rammed its way in her, ignoring any tightness for his entire girth to rake against her vagina's walls with ease. 

"Oh, this just feels so much more satisfying after you've tortured me....!" 

"I can certainly feel that...! Ahhh!" She wraps her arms around his torso while allowing herself to now do nothing but moan at being fucked with such intense desire and force. She could feel her cervix being hit with every deep thrust her husband slams into her while clawing at Sima Yi's back whenever it happens. 

Through the open doors, Zhong Hui marches in with his soldiers, announcing,"I've officially taken this place! Surrender to me now-OH MY GOD! OLD PEOPLE FUCKING!" Zhong Hui cries and screams as he turns away in disgust the moment he sees those two on the floor doing the said fucking. 

"Oh really? This had to happen before I came...? Give me a moment..." Sima Yi claws his hand at Zhang Chunhua's waist to perform a few rapid and powerful thursts to get himself to finish. 

"Are they still doing it?" Zhong Hui asked while looking back, only to see it still happening and he cries again in horror. 

"Ahh! I'm almost there...!" Sima Yi slows down to thrust his hips a few more before he finally shoots into Zhang Chunhua's womb with a satisfied moan. He pulls himself out to let his seed spill out of her freely and he sighs with a relieved grin on his face,"Ah, that felt so great...." 

"Huff... Huff... I don't think I can walk for the rest of the day...." pants Zhang Chunhua on the floor with the same relieved smile on her face. 

Zhong Hui wipes blood from his eyes and he angrily points for his soldiers,"Arrest them! Hold them ransom for Sima Shi and-Why are you all having erections?!" Zhong Hui sees all of his soldiers having some kind of bulge in their pants from watching live porn. "Get them!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" 

The soldiers run after those two, but Sima Yi takes a chair to smash it against every single head to knock them out. ZHong Hui is about to run himself, but Sima Yi smashes his head with the chair to knock him out. 

* * *

 

Sima Shi and Sima Zhao stand before a desk that Sima Yi sits before them in. 

"Father, we made sure Zhong Hui learned his mistake by not killing him, but by humiliating him." 

"Great. Is that it?" Sima Yi is panting softly and has rosy cheeks. 

"Well, there's the fact Zhong Hui almost killed you. I was worried." 

"Yeah, yeah... Are you done...?" Sima Yi said with clenched teeth.

"Father, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Very fine! Ooh! Yes! Ah!" He lets out another soft moan while shifting in his seat. 

"Are you getting a heart attack? Let me come over there to-"

"NO! No. I am very well! Now go please."

Sima Zhao sniffs the air and asks,"It kind of stinks in here.... What's that...?"

"Nothing! It's just you, now go!"

"Hm, you may be right." said Sima Shi while wrinkling his nose at Sima Zhao and quickly leaving. Sima Zhao goes after him, saying,"I don't think I smell like that! I would know!"

"We should find Mother and see if she's well after today's incident. If ZHong Hui laid a hand on her, I will kill him." 

Sima Yi sighs in relief and looks down to say,"Be careful! You almost let them see you like this!" 

Under Sima Yi's desk, Zhang Chunhua was in the middle of giving him a blowjob. She stops to tell him,"That makes this much more exciting." She resumes sucking him off, letting Sima Yi to sit there free to fully enjoy it, hopinh his sons don't come back to see him.  


	5. Chapter 5

Cao Pi is sitting in a chair outside with Zhen Ji playing on her flute. No one is around and the only thing between them is an out-of-place desk.

"Zhen, instead of playing that flute, why don't you play with my flute?" Cao Pi suggests to her. "My father is off doing whatever and he stuck me here. I am bored."

Zhen Ji turns to him with a sultry smirk,"Oh, but my lord. We can't be doing things like that when there is a possibility of an invasion."

"What could possibly attack us? And even if there was an attack, there are other people who can attend to that. Like Xiahou Dun. He's practically a superman. he could handle it."

"Alright, my lord." She strides over to him and sits in his lap. They embrace with a kiss and Zhen Ji has a hand go down to massage a growing bulge in Cao Pi's lap.

As they are warming each other up, a shadow creeps from a wall with a pair of lecherous eyes to watch them. The shadow emerges from the wall in the form of Zuo Ci, cheeks rosy from watching two young people getting ready to fuck.

"Ohhohoho... Maybe I shouldn't commence the attack just yet... I'd like to see where that's going... But two people is too cliche... More people need to join..."

Zhen Ji undoes Cao Pi's pants to let his erection spring out. She gives its shaft a lick and slides her tongue down to the base and back up to the head, where she flicks her tongue at it before she begins wrapping her lips around it to suck on it. Her mouth glides up and down the stiff cock as her hand gently squeezes the balls under it. Occasionally, she would stop to give one long lick along the entire length and swirl the tip of her tongue around the hole of the dick's tip.

She bobs her head faster and uses a hand to stroke the shaft at the penis' base during it before having her tongue lick the whole length at once again. Stopping, she removes the top of her dress to expose her luscious tits and slides in the erect cock in between them to continue the blowjob.

Meanwhile, just a little outside of the archway that led into the area where those two lovebirds were at, Xiahou Dun is walking on patrol of the area.

"Hmph, looks like nothing's happening. So boring."

He is about to pass by the archway, but he stops before this out-of-place statue of a guardian lion that is right next to it. Approaching it, he comments on how it's out-of-place,"Huh, was this always here? If so, where's the other one?"

On the side of the archway opposite to where Xiahou Dun came from, Xiahou Yuan was also patrolling and whistling to himself when he comes across a lone guardian lion statue.

"Huh, normally there are two of these."

Either Xiahou is standing before the statue with the lion's head being just at crotch level. Then suddenly, a strong force sucks their lower area into the statues' mouths.

Xiahou Dun tries to pry himself away from the statue, but he is stuck in place. Same with Xiahou Yuan. They both then feel a part of their pants is ripped off and feel a burst of cold air hitting their exposed penises.

"What the fuck? What's with these statues?!" shouts Xiahou Dun. Then he feels moistness enveloping his penis and a light tightness, causing him to blush. He blushes a deeper red as the tightness can be felt moving along his penis, stimulating him and getting him harder.

"Nrragh...!" Something was moving along and around his penis as if it was being licked. Then, he feels a force lightly sucking on his stiff cock along with it being licked.

Both Xiahous are moaning and panting as an unknown force is stimulating them as their penises are inside the statues. Back at where Zhen Ji and Cao Pi are, Zhen Ji is still sucking her husband off. She increases her bobbing speed when she hears Cao Pi breathing more rapidly as he is nearing his finishing point.

"I am at my limit...!"

Zhen Ji removes her mouth and gives him a few firm pumps before the tip shoots its load like a geyser followed by an orgasm. Right after Cao Pi's own orgasm, two more can be heard outside and two individual squirts of cum hit Zhen Ji's head from thin air.

"Ah! My lord, you certainly had a lot built up...! Surely you don't have anymore energy to continue?"

"Of course I do. Now, come up here."

Outside where the two men are still recovering from cumming into the statues, they support themselves against the wall in front of them with shaking arms.

"I guess that was a... nice ... way to spend my afternoon..." pants Xiahou Yuan with an awkward smile.

"Tch...! I can't believe I did this shameful act while on patrol...!" groans Xiahou Dun. When he tries to pull himself out, he finds that he is still stuck inside of the statue's mouth.

A few meters behind them Zuo Ci appears in the form of black flames,"Fufufufu... You're not done yet... It seems that this is all the people that are here... Hm, looks like I'll have to add in people myself..."

He snaps his fingers for phantoms of Yuan Shao and Lu Bu to appear.

Zhen Ji props herself on the desk and puts out her romp for Cao Pi, teasing him by shaking it before him. He makes a smirk as he gropes her fine ass before lifting up her dress to get a better feel of her. His hands begin running themselves along Zhen Ji's legs, admiring the fishnet stockings that covered them. Then, he begins slowly removing her dress so that her bottom was free to access. Cao Pi begins undressing himself when the phantoms of Yuan Shao and Lu Bu enter the premises, easily passing the two Xiahous at the entrance. However, this is because they are unable to be seen by anyone.

Yuan Shao scoffs,"My former daughter-in-law is here going to be defiled by Cao Cao's boy... I can't believe I'm here for this." Lu Bu, having the same attitude, says,"Hmph, that boy doesn't even match my size. How can he pleasure that lady?"

"Of course he doesn't, you brute! Not everyone has a giant serpent in their pants!"

"Heh, exactly. Bet yours is like those little snakes you find in the forest."

"Why you!"

"Ohhohoho... Look at that... They're getting right into it..." Lu Bu grinned as he watches the two up ahead in the middle of the act. Zhen Ji is lying on the table with her breasts exposed and bouncing about Cao Pi thrusts himself into her.

"Bet you would like to have a round with her..."

"Of course not! She was my son's wife! Incest! How dare you suggest incest to me!?"

"Mmhm..."

"Why are we here?! I demand to know why we're here to watch this filthy act!"

"If it's filthy, why are you still watching?"

"N-No, I'm not!"

"Phht, she's no longer your daughter-in-law. She's just another pretty lady."

"My... those are some... luscious breasts... My own wife was lacking compared to her..." Yuan Shao begins drooling as he watched the lady moaning loudly as she is being pounded on the table. "Oh god... She is... Huff... I am more ashamed of my son for losing her... She is so... Urrgh...!"

Zuo Ci whispers to them from the shadows,"You know, you can have some fun with her. After all, they can't see you..."

"Heh, then I'd like to put my big cock between her big tits." Lu Bu strides over, undoing his pants to begin stroking his exposed dick while Yuan Shao slowly gets closer to the table where the sex was happening. Once he is right at the table, he could feel his pants grow tighter as he watches as Zhen Ji is constantly making lewd noises. "This is most immoral for a man of my stature to even...!"

"You're dead, no one cares." says Lu Bu. In his hand is his erect cock and he begins rubbing it against one of Zhen Ji's breasts as she is hanging over the edge of the table. Then, he slides it in between her breasts and begins thrusting. Her body is under and between his legs, where the rest of her is still free. Yuan Shao heads over to behind Lu Bu and gets an earful of her moans, which aroused him more.

"Oh, fine...! She is too much for me...!" He undoes his pants to reveal his own erection and holds it over her mouth, letting her hot breath hit it. As he kept it there, he begins stoking it with a firm grip, getting off of on her mouth being so close to his penis. Then, he slowly puts it inside her mouth and lets his penis' head rub against her tongue while he is still stroking himself.

Out at the archway, where the two Xiahous are, they are panting and moaning with themselves while stuck inside the statues' mouths. Either of them are feeling themselves going in and out of a tight, soaking wet orifice that engulfed their penises.

Xiahou Dun finds himself eagerly thrusting his pelvis into the statue, fingers digging into the statue's stonework. The unknown orifice he is penetrating into gradually moves faster around him and the force sucking him in becomes stronger. His legs start becoming numb at the sheer pleasure and stimulation and begins to tire, but the unknown forces inside maintain their intensity.

"Fuck... Fuck...! I'm going to...!"

He feels himself climax in large shots, but the forces inside continue to milk him. Same thing happened to Xiahou Yuan next to him. Back to inside, Cao Pi makes a final orgasm and shoots into Zhen Ji's womb. However, when he pulls himself out, an absurd stream of cum that could not have been his alone spills out of her vagina.

Zhen Ji coos to him with a smile,"You had that much more...? Impressive, my lord..." Cao Pi sees at the cum spilling out and says with a rather dumbfounded look,"I... don't think that's... Did I...? No..."

The phantom Lu Bu is ferociously jerking himself off, aiming at Zhen Ji's breasts while the phantom Yuan Shao is aiming his at her mouth. They eventually cum, shooting all over her breasts and mouth in rapid bursts.

Zhen Ji recoils at the sudden cum on and in her mouth,"Ugh! Where did this come from?!"

Off in another remote part of the area, a little far from the place where the sexy stuff happening, Sima Yi was walking when he finds a pedestal with a bronze pot giving off a magical aura. When he approaches it, he gives the unknown object a flick of a finger.

"What the hell is this?"

Suddenly, the whole thing shatters instantly, leaving Sima Yi to stand there, completely detached from had happened.

"Hmph. Okay."

Cao Pi finds himself staring face-to-face to the phantom Lu Bu with his dick out. For Zhen Ji, she sees the phantom Yuan Shao with his own pecker out and she turns green. She violently gets up from the desk to spit out the stuff in her mouth and she tries to hit Yuan Shao, but he disappears into thin air. Lu Bu does the same and the two look around confused and angry.

"What the hell was that?! Did that old man just cum into my mouth?!"

"Why the hell was Lu Bu here? Aren't they supposed to be dead?"

"Ahhhh! Look!"

Zhen Ji screams as she points to Zuo Ci just standing in the middle there in plain sight, naked and with an erection. He gives them a meek smile and a wave,"Why hello there-"

"Kill him."

Either of them brandish their weapons and run after the old man. When he runs through the archway, he is stopped by Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, who have been freed from the statues.

Xiahou Dun growls to the old man,"What the hell are you doing here...? Are you the one who made us fuck statues...?"

"No, no, no! Of course not!"

"Isn't he that mystic guy our reports have been talking about...?" asks Xiahou Yuan.

"...Hmph... Well, you're a threat and must be dealt with."

"Wait, you can't beat up an old man! That's naked!"

"...Well, three of us have our dicks out and the one lady is almost naked... So... we're evenly matched."

All four of them make an evil grin before slamming their weapons onto Zuo Ci and proceeding to beat the shit out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was night when a grand banquet was held at the Wu imperial palace. All of the officers in the kingdom had attended and even some came from Shu and Wei. Further into the night, many of the officers had plenty of alcohol in their systems and that includes Sun Quan. At the table facing all of the guests in the room, he stands up, wobbling on his feet, but Lianshi straightens him out. Sun Quan raises a cup, his hand shaking and spilling some of the wine inside onto the table.

"M-My f-friends-hic! T-Today-No, haahha...! T-Tonight! Tonight w-w-we had fun! Hic! A-am I right?"

He gets noises of approval from the many tables throughout the large room.

"B-But we're not done yet...! The night's just gettin' started...! I have... I have some entertainment for y'all tonight...!" Sun Quan then limps over to where Zhou Tai is seated in the table a short distance away. "My man Zhou Tai here is gonna show you all his scars...! And trust me, they don't end at his chest...! They go ALL the way down...! Hahaha!"

Zhou Tai continues to stay silent when Sun Quan asks him to stand up, then commands he strips his armor off.

"Yes, my lord."

Zhou Tai removes all of his armor and clothes down to his loincloth, which prompts Sun Quan to say,"Get that off too. They need to see if you have scars on your dick." He obliges and removes his loincloth, giving every guest a good look at his dick.

At a table, Gan Ning is munching on a sausage, but then stops to wrinkle his face at it and set it down once he saw Zhou Tai.

"...I don't want to eat this sausage anymore..."

Meanwhile, at the table next to his, the Shu table, Sun Shang Xiang is eating a plate of sausages while staring at Zhou Tai as Liu Bei comments while having rosy cheeks,"Wow, dear... You are really downing those sausages..."

Sun Quan cheerfully shows off Zhou Tai and his brown muscular body while hiccuping and cackling drunkenly,"So here he is! His big strong body is here for all you people to see! Look at all of these scars! He's a cutting board!" Then he gestures to his penis,"And look at that dick, it's a nice dick, isn't it?" Sun Quan then trips and catches himself with the closest table.

"Okay, okay...! Hic! Next part of this is for adults only, so please send all of the kids out of the room please...!"

"As you wish, my lord." says Zhou Yu as he tosses Xiao Qiao out a window. "And what is your definition of a 'kid'?"

"I dunno... Any boy or girl who might not understand what sex is..."

"Ah, I see." Zhou Yu goes over to another table to pick up Lu Xun to toss him out the window, with him shouting,"I'm not a kid...!"

"But you lack understanding of sex." He returns to his seat, allowing for Sun Quan to walk back to his table. Sun Quan turns to Lianshi beside him and slurs,"Y-You ready, honey...?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to showcase another extraordinary being for this party... That's you, darling...!"

"Showcase...?" Her eyes glance over to Zhou Tai's naked body, standing still and surrounded by populated tables. "...You want me to strip naked to show off what exactly...?"

"You know what." Sun Quan wiggled his eyebrows at her with a drunken smirk.

"My lord, you're not okay. You've clearly had so much to drink."

"I know you're just as important to me as Zhou Tai... That's why I want to show you to everyone...!"

"Maybe lessen the number of people... Ahhh!"

Sun Quan had torn the top of her dress off to let out her large breasts. The men at all of the tables had dropped their jaws at the those pale breasts bouncing around in their sights, the noise of their chins simultaneously hitting the table echoing in the banquet hall.

Lianshi moves her arms to cover her chest while blushing and she sternly asks Sun Quan,"What are you doing? You're causing a scene."

"Mm, look at those tits... I'd love to get my dick in between those today..."

"You're too drunk, dear. I have to take you into another room to cool you down."

Lianshi takes Sun Quan by allowing him to lean on her, using him to cover her chest, to guide him out of the hall while Gan Ning shouts rudely,"Where's the adult entertainment?! I want boobs with my dinner!"

Sun Quan laughs and hiccups,"Right, right...! Okay...! Just have Zhou Tai show you what he can do with his sword dangling there...! Zhou Tai! Jack off for our guests!"

"That's not what I'd like!" shouts Gan Ning.

"That's what I'd like." whispers Sun Shang Xiang with a lecherous smirk.

"Yes, sir." Zhou Tai is about to take his penis into his hands when Lianshi slaps his hands away from it,"No! Don't do that! Get your clothes and come with me to redress privately!"

"Yes, ma'am." Zhou Tai obediently does what she says and follows her away from the banquet hall.

"Aw, Lianshi, you're no fun." pouts Sun Shang Xiang. Then she takes a big bite out of her twelfth sausage, causing Liu Bei to look at her with an frightened face.

Inside of one of the palace's private chambers, Lianshi lays Sun Quan on a bed while he is continuing to tell her very suggestive phrases about her lovely chest being exposed out of her dress. Zhou Tai walks in to begin quickly redressing himself in his outfit and silently leaves once he is good to go.

"Huff... You always let yourself get so carried away at these parties... What am I going to do with you...?"

Sun Quan laughs drunkenly as he has a hand grasp her breast and begins to lightly squeeze it, prompting Lianshi to slap his hand away.

"Aw, come on...!"

Lianshi shifts her eyes to see a bulge poking out of Sun Quan's pants, in which he is gently massaging while looking at her. She sighs,"You're quite excited this evening, aren't you...? Will you try to rest once I... give you a chance to relieve yourself?"

"Oh yes please!" He eagerly exclaimed.

"Huff... Very well... We are alone... It's not like everyone else is waiting for us... It's safe to assume they've forgotten about us."

"Yeah, fuck them! I want to fuck you!"

"Dear, you use that language again, you can forget about me doing this." said Lianshi with a piercing glare.

"S-Sorry..."

Lianshi blushes as Sun Quan's hands begin grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing them the moment she lays on the bed with him. Then he has his fingers twist and pull at her nipples, bringing her to moan softly at the pleasure it brings. He brings to his face to one of them to flick his tongue at while teasing the other nipple with his other hand. Eagerly, he begins sucking on her tit in between licking it, forcing an aroused moan from Lianshi. Sun Quan continues to fondle her chest while getting to taste it repeatedly. His hand begins drifting to under Lianshi's dress, where it begins rubbing against her clit through her panties.

"Oh... Wait, let me take care of you first..." She makes Sun Quan lie on his back and rubs her breasts against the throbbing erection in his pants, drawing some panting from him. Lianshi puts her mouth to it to tease him through the cloth, getting a light wet stain at the erection's tip. She finally peels away the pants to have the rock-hard manhood spring out before her. After sliding her breasts around the base of the member, she rubs her breasts together to stimulate it, forcing more pre-cum to flow out of its tip.

"You're making a mess... Let me clean it up..." She brings her mouth to the leaking head and licks up the clear fluid flowing out of the hole. A grunt from Sun Quan encourages her to wrap her mouth around it to begin sucking on it while having the tip of her tongue prod at the sensitive head. Sun Quan brings his hand to behind her head and feeds her more of him into her mouth. She takes it all in easily and sucks on it diligently while making sure her breasts are still rubbing around the shaft. Sun Quan makes moans that get louder and louder as he takes Lianshi's breasts to give powerful thrusts in between them and into her mouth.

"Oh god...! I'm going to cum...!" Sun Quan throws his head back, making a loud moan as he orgasms and shoots his seed into Lianshi's mouth. She removes the soaked cock out of her mouth and Sun Quan takes it to give himself a few rapid strokes to it while pressing the tip against her breast to produce more cum to wipe onto her.

"Mm... Are you satisfied, Quan?" Lianshi cooed while licking some cum from her lips.

"No..." Sun Quan makes a grin while having his cheeks turn rosy,"I'd like a little more before I go to bed..."

"Okay... I suppose I can spoil you a little more..." She and Sun Quan reach for each other, but was cut short when Lianshi makes a small scream as she sees Zhou Tai at the end of the bed, staring at the two of them with cold, emotionless eyes and unmoving face.

"Oh my god! How long were you there?!"

"Huh?" Sun Quan turns to what she was looking at and chuckles,"Oh hey! What brings you here? We were kind of busy here...!"

"...I heard noises and thought you were in trouble sir..." says Zhou Tai softly.

"Oh no... I wasn't in trouble..! However, I was in Heaven...!"

"...I see... Sorry to bother you two then..."

"No, no, no! Come here!"

"What?" Lianshi looks over to him, confused. "Why do you want Master Zhou Tai here...?"

"Ooh, can we have a threesome? Can we, can we?" asks Sun Quan playfully in his drunken state.

"No! I'm doing this for you!"

"Come on, learn to have some fun...! Think about yourself for a change...! Imagine having two cocks in you...!"

"I..." She blushes,"I would never... think of such...!"

"Since you've serviced me, allow me to service you..." Sun Quan lays Lianshi on the bed and slips his hand up her dress to rub his hand against her clit, which was a little wet compared to last time he had touched it. He pushes away the cloth of the panties blocking the way to let his fingers rub against her pussy, letting it get wetter with his touch.

"Mm...!" Lianshi finds herself panting at the strong thick fingers touching her and lets out a loud moan as one finger penetrates through her wet folds. Then Sun Quan upgrades to two fingers as he thrusts them into her, eventually making her clit soaking wet. Her panties slide right off as well as her dress to expose her naked body on the bed. Sun Quan lies down on the bed and makes her climb on top of him to rub his cock against her clit.

Sun Quan then commands Zhou Tai,"Take off your clothes again, you are joining me in this."

"...Mmh." Zhou Tai removes his clothes despite having just put them on previously. When he pulls down his pants, his penis springs out in the form of an erection which prompts Lianshi to ask him,"Were you peeping on us...?"

"..." Zhou Tai continues making his stone-cold expression and shifts his eyes to the side, looking a little guilty.

"Huff... Oh well... If we're going to have sex together... Then I guess I'll have to service you as well... Come over here."

"Do as she says." grins Sun Quan.

"Mm." Zhou Tai walks over to the edge of the bed, close to where Sun Quan and Lianshi were lying together. His penis is only an inch away from Lianshi's face and she blushes at the close sight of it.

"It's so much bigger up close... Augh...!" She then feels Sun Quan lift her lower body up to have her clit settle on the tip of his penis. He gently pushes down, allowing for his cock to penetrate her and bury itself into her vagina, making both of them to make soft moans. Sun Quan thrusts himself into her repeatedly and consistently, arousing Lianshi into taking in Zhou Tai's hard penis into her mouth, forcing him to make an aroused grunt. Zhou Tai remains standing in place while Lianshi is gliding her lips along his length, giving generous sucking at every inch of it.

As she is sucking his cock, Zhou Tai suppresses any moan he had building inside of him, but he had a limit. When Lianshi stops taking in his whole dick, she has her tongue swirl around the throbbing head and prods the tip of her tongue into the leaking hole, causing Zhou Tai to make an oppressed moan. Lianshi resumes the blowjob, moving her head in a more accelerated speed and uses her tongue to have it slither all around the thick cock.

"Nngh!" Zhou Tai closes his eyes and grits his teeth as he cums into Lianshi's mouth. Lianshi removes her mouth from him and coughs out the liquid seed, not because it tasted bad, but that the shot of cum hit the wrong spot in her throat. Sun Quan's face gets hit with the semen and groans in disgust, but it didn't break the rhythm of penetration he had in Lianshi.

"Oh sorry, dear."

"Sorry, my lord. I enjoyed it too much." says Zhou Tai, ashamed.

"What the hell you apologizing for? Enjoy yourself."

"...Mm...?"

"There's a hole that's free for you."

Lianshi furrows her eyebrows at Sun Quan,"I have never done anything anal. You can't just make me do that."

"Come on, it's good to try something new."

"I don't know... With Master Zhou Tai's... size... I don't think I can handle it..."

"I'll make sure he is gentle as possible. If he gets too rough, you say the word."

"Okay... I'll give it a try... It can't be that bad..."

"Zhou Tai, get behind Lianshi and be sure to be gentle."

"Yes, sir."

Zhou Tai climbs onto the bed and positions himself behind Lianshi to aim his cock at her behind. He takes hold of her with one hand and slowly feeds his tip into her anus followed by Lianshi grunting in pain. Then she makes a loud groan once Zhou Tai fully inserted himself deep into her. Zhou Tai begins moving inside of her, making lustful grunts at his cock raking against her insides.

After a couple of thrusts in her behind, Lianshi relaxes herself finally and the pain leaves her and replacing it is pleasure at the two dicks thrusting at either end of her. She makes more vocal moans as the thrusting becomes synchronized while either man is pounding into her with great speed. Her hips are gripped with intense strength as both men are trying to plunge themselves into her deeper and faster.

All three of them are loudly moaning during their union and the noise travels out of the door that was slightly open, into the hallway where the servants could awkwardly listen to them. But the noise traveled further down the hall and into the banquet room. Despite the sex noises being muffled by the distance they traveled, the officers still heard and were either aroused, uncomfortable, or both.

On the bed those three are in, the bed frame creaks loudly as the movements it was supporting become gradually more forceful. Sun Quan pants out in between moaning,"...I'm reaching my limit...!"

"...Me... too..." groans Zhou Tai.

Sun Quan makes a final thrust upwards before he orgasms and shoots his load into Lianshi's womb while Zhou Tai quickly pulls himself out to give himself a few quick pumps to his cock before unleashing a couple of big squirts of cum onto her back and buttocks. The only noises he made after are heavy pants.

Pulling out of Lianshi, Sun Quan sighs with a relaxed expression as he cheerfully says,"That was great...! I don't want to go back now... Ah, I'm sure my retainers can oversee everyone's departure... Haaa..." Lianshi herself is lying on top of him, blushing still and panting in short breaths. She finally manages to say,"...I don't think... I don't think I would be able to walk for the rest of the night..."

Zhou Tai backs away from the two without saying anything and sits on the bed, catching the last few bits of air he needed. Then he is alerted when he feels like he is being stared at from afar and turns to look at the slightly open door to see several eyes poking in.

"..." He gives the eyes a menacing stare.

"Oh crap! He saw us! Run!" A voice whispers loudly, causing the eyes to disappear and the sound of feet scuttling away can be heard.

In the banquet room, there was awkward silence when the sex noises stopped. There were officers rushing back to their tables with guilt written all over their faces. Sun Shang Xiang at her table is ferociously eating her twentieth sausage while muttering,"...I want what she's having..." Liu Bei next to her awkwardly tells her with a rosy face,"Well, uh... I'm not sure if you'd like to-"

"No. Not with you."

"Aw..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sima Zhao yawns as he walks down the walkway in his family's estate, hoping to not have to do anything for the day. He runs into Wang Yuanji and she tells him,"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom?"

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Why? It's the bathroom. I can go pee by myself."

"No, I have to make sure you're not running off. Your brother said to grab you as soon as I see you."

"Alright, alright..."

Sima Zhao heads towards the bathroom with Wang Yuanji and they go in together. He sighs as he begins undoing his pants in order to aim his penis to pee in the toilet. As he is peeing, he can feel Wang Yuanji's eyes digging into his back. The pee stops streaming into the toilet and he shakes off any remainder. Then he remains standing in place, still feeling the cold eyes of Wang Yuanji in his back.

"Come on, Master Zhao. How long are you keeping your penis out like that?" Wang Yuanji approaches him from the side, pointing to Sima Zhao's wiener still in his hand.

"Oh, you're staring...!" Sima Zhao blushed.

"Do I have to it back in for you?" Wang Yuanji reaches over to grab his penis, causing Sima Zhao to get a little aroused.

"Whooa..! Y-Yuanji...! Your hands are cold...!" He gets slightly hard in her hand and as she is trying to stuff his dick into his pants, her hand are coming into contact with his penis at various points, causing it to harden more and stand upright before her.

"Zhao, you got turned on from that?"

"Ahh...!"

"You can't walk out there with this sticking out."

"I can hide it. My pants are baggy enough."

"Not good enough. This should be quick."

Her hand begins gently stroking the recently-hard member, bringing out a gasp from Sima Zhao. The stroking gradually increases in speed, getting the cock she's stroking to begin drooling pre-cum and her hand slicks the shaft in it with every stroke.

"Ahh... Yuanji..." Sima Zhao moans as the hand on his cock jerks him off with more speed thanks to how soaked his dick got. He grunts as he feels his cock tugged on forcefully at the end of every complete stroke, getting him much more excited. Then he lets out a moan when he feels a thumb roll itself against his dripping cockhole. He lets out a horny sigh one when he feels a finger rapidly flick against the tip before pressing hard against it. The handjob resumes at its fast pace from before and Sima Zhao starts moving his hips into Wang Yuanji's hand while breathing more heavily.

"...Ahh...! I'm going to..!"

"Aim it there." Wang Yuanji strokes him faster and faster while aiming the penis tip into the toilet. Cum eventually shoots out of it in large bursts, staining the inner bowl with its thick shots.

Wang Yuanji lets go of him and asks him, a little red in the face,"Now are you happy? Put it back in now and let's go." Sima Zhao didn't hear her and was panting rapidly with a really wide smile on his face.

"I really needed that... Thanks.."

"Come on, that isn't your first time. Put it back in your pants now and let's not keep your brother waiting-Stop touching yourself!" Wang Yuanji sees Sima Zhao, stroking his cock while panting with a horny face, getting him hard again and undoing her work.

"How are you this excited?"

"It's been so long since we last had sex. I really want to do you now."

"It's been literally one week! Whaa!" Sima Zhao stops jerking himself off for a bit to scoop Wang Yuanji up to pin her to the wall, grind his stiff cock against her panties under her dress. Wang Yuanji blushes heavily, shouting,"We don't have time to do this!"

"Come on, a quick moment with you will help me gain my focus for today!"

"This is just sloppy! And we're in the bathroom! This is nasty!"

"Oh, it will be fine... Besides, I think I kind of like the rush of knowing someone might burst in here on us..."

"Err..." Wang Yuanji could feel herself get warmer and gets tingles from the thick cock grinding against her. She blushes brightly and growls,"Try to keep quiet..."

"Okay..." He smiled at her while his hands are cupping her bottom and caressing their curves. His fingers move onto digging under her panties to find her little slit getting a little soaked already from him touching her.

"Ooh, you're liking this as much as I am..."

"You cheater..." She blushed as she says,"You're just touching me in areas where you know it would make me feel good... Ahh!" The fingers at her entrance begin exploring, spreading her folds teasingly as well as going over to rub her clitoris. She makes soft moans at the sensation the touching brings her, encouraging her to take her hand to the hard member pointing directly at her to give it a few loving strokes, feeling it throb in response to her hand.

While still keeping her on the wall, Sima Zhao peels off her panties to expose her sopping wet womanhood for him to rub the length of his penis against. After getting enough of her juices onto him, he aims the tip of his cock at her opening and gently eases its large head in before plunging himself deep into her with a triumphant moan. He takes a firm hold on Wang Yuanji's hips as he thrusts into her with great speed and eagerness that forces her against the wall.

Wang Yuani throws her arms around Sima Zhao's neck while pressing her face against his strong chest to muffle her moaning at her pussy being repeatedly stretched by the thick cock rapidly coming in and out of her. Her hands claw at his clothes and she accidentally lets out a loud moan while having her face away from his chest to get some air.

"No...! Gr...! I hope no one heard that...!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure no one heard that cute noise you made."

Wang Yuanji could feel her lower area going numb after a few minutes of constant thrusting and then, she can feel the cock penetrating her slowing down just a little with its motion and she sighs,"Oh yes..."

"I'm almost there...!"

"Pull out and not inside of me. Or else."

"Okay, okay..." He maintains a tight grip on her hips as he delivers a few thrusts into her before pulling himself out, dropping Wang Yuanji on her feet. While standing before the toilet, he gives himself a few strong pumps to his member to then shoot out a healthy stream of cum into the toilet. Wang Yuanji pants while struggling to stand up,"...Okay... Let me find my underwear and... we can go... huff..."

"Ah, cumming twice sure does feel good..."

Wang Yuanji searches the floor for her underwear and sees it right at the door. When she goes to grab it, the door suddenly opens for Sima Shi to walk in on her holding up her panties stained with her vagina's juices.

"...Eh...?" Her cheeks turn bright red as she quickly hides them behind her back as she sits up on the floor,"Sir! I'm still currently doing my business!"

"...On the floor...?" Sima Shi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Zhao is taking too long peeing."

"Hmph." Sima Shi makes a little smirk as he sees how Wang Yuanji's dress and hair are a little disheveled while Sima Zhao is whistling happily to himself. "Honestly, having sex in the bathroom? How... crude."

"It was all Zhao's idea!"

"Huh?" Sima Zhao turns around, his softened penis flopping about, disgusting Sima Shi,"Ugh... I see you two had your fun in here..."

"You need to use the bathroom, Shi?"

"Not exactly. I heard a noise come from this area and had to investigate. Looks like it came from this little thing."

"Oh no! Someone did hear...!"

"Oh well. Zhao, come out here and put on your pants. Let your wife fix herself up after having to take in your penis."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Sima Zhao puts away his penis and walks out of the bathroom while Sima Shi stands off to the doorway's side. Once Sima Zhao is out of sight, he lets himself into the bathroom right after he had left. He closes the door behind him and Wang Yuanji looks up surprised about to put on her underwear,"Wait, why are you-"

"Surely if you gave Zhao attention, how about you share some of that attention with me?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Sima Shi closes the space between him and her as he whispers to her,"As your elder brother as well as your lord, I would like for you to service me."

"That is wrong, Master Shi. Asking your sister-in-law to pleasure you. Have you no shame?"

"I only ask of you to lend your mouth to me for one little favor. Besides..." His hand reaches down to hover over her womanly parts, feeling heat come off from there. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Tch...!"

"We're not related through blood, so the Heavens cannot possibly look down upon this."

"I'm sure they are-Nrrgh..." She feels a finger tickle her exposed clit, causing her to blush heavily and pant a little.

"No one has to know. Come. Feel mine." He takes one of her hands to have it touch and grip a growing bulge in his pants.

"Ahh...! Master...!" She finds herself gently squeezing the bulge, feeling it grow bigger under her touch. Then massages the bulge to eventually see a tent-like protrusion in his pants.

Wang Yuanji blushes as she asks,"Just with my mouth, right? Nothing else."

"Of course. I will not force you to do anything else. You have my word."

"Very well..." She kneels before Sima Shi and has her hands gently stroking him through his pants to get the tent to stretch more. One it has reached the maximum size, she peels away enough cloth to just get the erect shaft in her face.

"Oh my, you're about the same size as Zhao..."

"We do have the same father."

With some reluctance, Wang Yuanji takes the erection and wraps her lips around the head. Then, she lightly sucks on it while running her hand up and down the shaft until she becomes comfortable enough to allow the rest to enter into her mouth. She bobs her head in a rhythmic motion, sucking on the cock generously to elicit a few moans from above. She gets a firm hand at the base to speed up her movements, catching Sima Shi off-guard judging from his choppy pants. Then she slows down to do slow sucking and bobbing, almost like if she were teasing him.

Her tongue comes into play as it swirls around the head to lick up any pre-cum that had spilled out during the blowjob as well as prod at the hole, getting a wince from Sima Shi, but he then makes a few soft moans at her flicking her tongue at it. Having her tongue slither around the cock, she resumes moving her head up and down with her lips tightly around the stiff member, forcing Sima Shi to make a variety of pleasured noises.

"You're very good at this...!" He panted out while his cheeks are burning red. His response was his dick getting strong pumps to it while the head gets gently tugged on by Wang Yuanji's mouth.

"Auhh...!" He throws his head back as he feels her tongue give extra attention to the head as well as the thick line running under the entire penis. After that, she resumes the blowjob and her head moves faster as she sucks harder than before to try to get him to cum sooner.

"Ohhh! You're getting too rough...! Please slow down a little or I'll...!" His pleas simply go ignored and Wang Yuanji increases the intensity of how she is sucking on his cock, forcing an extended moan from Sima Shi.

"Damnit...! I'm going to cum!" He pants out and Wang Yuanji keeps bobbing her head at the great speed she had been maintaining. She hears a series of rapid breathing that leads to cum spraying into her mouth and throat. The cum continues to flow into her mouth followed by Sima Shi making a loud moan in orgasm. Wang Yuanji quickly removes her mouth to spit out the blob of cum building up in her mouth into the toilet. She takes in air before telling Sima Shi, still recovering from his orgasm,"There. that's it. Let me fix myself in peace."

"O-Of course." Sima Shi stumbles out of the bathroom door, fixing his pants. Wang Yuanji stands up, putting back on her panties. Then her tongue manages to get a little bit of leftover cum from a crevice in her mouth and she gets a taste of it.

"...Hm... His cum doesn't taste bad..."


End file.
